


[Podfic]  Licking Frogs and Other Bad Decisions (That Might Actually Be Good)

by argentumlupine, dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>It began, as it so often did during Warped, with a box of frogs on the floor in the middle of the lounge.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Licking Frogs and Other Bad Decisions (That Might Actually Be Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Licking Frogs and Other Bad Decisions (That Might Actually Be Good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983504) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Licking%20Frogs%20and%20Other%20Bad%20Decisions%20\(That%20Might%20Actually%20Be%20Good\).mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:15:59



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110211.zip) | **Size:** 15 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Licking%20Frogs%20and%20Other%20Bad%20Decisions%20\(That%20Might%20Actually%20Be%20Good\).mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/45119.html).


End file.
